


Why am I so sticky?

by ClumsyElf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poor Spencer, This is why you shouldn't fall asleep a round kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyElf/pseuds/ClumsyElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer wakes up with something on his face. What is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why am I so sticky?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing exercise that I came up with while messing around with my Cards Against Humanity game. It's short, but to the point. Yea, I know, it's not very good. But hey that's why I need to work on mu writing with writing exercises. I made it Criminal Minds because that's what I'm watching currently, and I love Spencer.

                                                                                                    Writing Exercise

                                                                                       Cards Against Humanity Edition!

 

Pick one black card. Pick one white card. Write a short story about the scenario posed.

* * *

 

 

Why am I sticky?

 

Poppy Diapers.

* * *

 

 

 

Spencer came back to consciousness slowly, rubbing his hand on his face. He scrunches up his brow and nose, and asks him self, “Why am I so sticky?”.

 

Opening his eyes and holding his hand in front of his face he sees a brownish substance on his hand. Groaning he looks down towards the floor and sees his angelic little Godson, all blond hair and bright smile, looking up at him, with his dirty diaper in his hand.

 

 

 


End file.
